Waltz For Fate
by Neko-Dorothy-Kun
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic 'Prelude to the Final battle.' Well...This is it! The Final clash between Heero and Dorothy...Let the winner take all... Please R/R!!! ^___^


~Waltz for Fate~  
  
by: NDK & Shini-chan Disclaimer Yea, I don't own Gundam Wing and all that stuff ;) Its property of Bandai and its Creators. ^^  
  
Author's notes: This is actually the third story in our little series.. I'll have the Second one up soon as I can! Half the credit goes to Shini- chan, for coming up with Heero's paragraphs! ^__^  
  
  
  
"After colony 195- The year of destiny, humanity has long since escaped its earthly bounds and colonized in space. But decades after their ancestors first settled in space, the colonists are now oppressed by the power hungry Earth Allied Forces. Operation-Meteor, the colonists strike back! They send out 5 young pilots trained to operate the most fearsome fighting machines mankind has ever created, the Gundams. Their mission: To take down the Earth Allied Forces and its sinister military society, Organization of the Zodiac, or OZ. But a new threat surfaces as the leader of a secret colony Organization, White Fang, Addresses the EAF leader, Treize Khushrenada, and the Nations as quoted: 'The earth has oppressed the colonies for far too long! Although the World Nations declared disarmament, on earth, OZ's military forces are still present in space! Therefore, I, Milliardo Peacecraft, as the new leader of White Fang..Hereby declare our intent to eliminate the root of all evil, the earth!'"  
  
We now find two opposing ideals in the vast, mountainous, European lands of the Cinq Kingdom. Dorothy Catalonia-The granddaughter of the Deceased General of the Romafeller Military forces, Duke Dermail. And The mysterious Gundam pilot, from the L-1 Colony, Heero Yuy. By a hand of destiny, the two attend the St. Gabriel School for the Gifted, to protect perhaps the only person capable of putting an end to the war and bring peace between the Earth Sphere and Colonies: Relena Peacecraft. So begins their final chapter before the two return to space..and bring an end to all war..  
  
_________________________ *____________*____________*____________________________  
  
A gloomy evening it was.Milliardo's speech to the Nations had truly brought fear and panic to all those who opposed the war. Relena Peacecraft had left for space, her intent to stop her brother from going through as he stated. Leaving behind her love, that mysterious pilot.and her kingdom to the rule of Treize.Deep within the School was a place for those whom wish to fight..A perfect place to end opposing ideas.with fate.or death.  
  
Heero Yuy leans against the side wall of the fencing room, his hand gripped firmly upon the handle of the cold foil. Brushing down the delicate blade, a drop of blood. A small smirk was plastered upon his face. The rest of his 15 year old, Japanese features hidden by his dark hair that flooded any outsider's view of his eyes. It was unknown to even him why he found himself in this gloomy place once more. Glancing up slowly, a familiar figure begins to emerge, standing silently by the window.all too familiar to overcome..  
  
The figure is none other than Dorothy Catalonia. The young woman barely but a year older than he, the young woman whom he had battled many times. She stands silently by the window, gazing out the large bay window across the land. A darkening sunset cast vivid colors of orange and pink across the velvet sky. Her knee length blonde hair shimmered wondrously in the pale light, falling gracefully down her back like a cascade of golden silk. A sly smirk made its journey across her delicate face, for she knew Heero stood silently in the dark corner of that very room. Swiftly she turns only to close her crystal eyes and lean back against the window's polished frame. There was no need to speak as of yet.the silence too beautiful to break.  
  
Heero remains silent as well, though catching Dorothy's movements in the corner of his eye. Indeed. She knew he was here. Something deep inside him screamed words of irony, that this would be their final meeting before he would return to space..if he made it there that is. He could almost hear the cries of Relena in his ear, as if begging him to turn back. No. He wouldn't let such a thing interfere.  
  
She glances up at Heero briefly, though making no attempt to move herself from the window. "So you made it through the storm after all..." She states slyly. "Hm." She smirks turning back to the window, only to glance at the darkening horizon. The sky now falling into a wave of darkness, an indigo velvet streaked across the heavens. "..It's..nice to know you're still alive."  
  
The familiar smirk reappears on his face, yet somehow it seemed to symbolize something truly different.. What that may be, we never know...His eyes open, only to glance up at Dorothy, as if Relena's pleading cries were nothing but a mirror images haunting the very depths of his mind. All he could see within his vision was the merciless, cold, pouring rain clashing against the street...his blood mixed with the rain...continuing to chill his body to the bone...  
  
"Your will is strong Heero...I feared that you had given up, like so many pathetic men....but I was wrong..." She smirked, still facing the glass window. Her hand set gently upon its frame.  
  
He indeed was close to giving up that night...closer then he had ever been before...like he could just lie out there in the rain and let it kill of him. Would it of made any difference? If he just let the chill of the rain finish him off instead of continuing to live on his pathetic life? That's what made him pathetic. That he was so close he could almost feel his own life slip away from his body. Into a void of darkness of death, unworthy of a place beyond his life of battle and blood. His gaze falls back at the window; the sun falling behind the vast green mountains Romafeller took pride in calling their own. An indigo velvet stretched across the sky..it only seemed perfect for his mood at the time being..he stared at it reminding him once again of their last meet in the rain filled streets when he thought he had lost everything.  
  
She lowers her head briefly and turns swiftly from the window, glancing at the Foil delicately held in his hand. She still, and would forever remember its icy point burn through her shoulder. It penetrated her very soul, her very pride in which she cherished. Yet here he was again.despite their battle..the rain. He had lived through it all.such an amazing will to live, yet he still claimed to be nothing but a tool, no soul.no life of his own..  
  
A slight smirk reappeared on his face, his gaze lowering back to Dorothy..he would also never remember that night..the cold rain against his body pounding down on him mercilessly..same as the silence drowning the room, he could see her blood staining his hands..sliding coolly down his clutched fist..along with the blade, the metal gliding through her shoulder effortlessly, the silence echoing throughout the room..draining out anything else.  
  
"Whose blood are you out to seek today Heero..?" She simply asked, knowing that there would be no answer.  
  
His gaze lowered again to the foil, the little shimmer of light reflecting off of it, the crimson shade still remaining on the blade. An almost silent drip, drip, drip of blood still prancing off the walls, just how it was. The darkness following shortly after the silence, blocking out all light possible from breaking through, leaving in its wake an almost eerie sense of unreality upon their souls.  
  
"....I could decide my revenge here..couldn't I?" she whispers more to herself than to Heero, glancing away into the shadows, as if maybe they held an answer. Dark eyes glanced back up at her pale face lighted up by the strain of sunlight breaking through the horizon...yet he couldn't see anything. His vision clouded by the cold rain once again, although this time it wasn't the rain. "Your fate is what you choose it to be.." he states calmly. His eyes falling once again upon the foil held firmly in his hand, watching the blood silently drip down its side. He couldn't remember who's blood it was..Could it be his own?  
  
"Hm." She hums closing her eyes. "Fate is fate Heero. You do not decide what is already chosen for you....Of all people, you should be the one to know such a thing."  
  
He nods his head slightly, a gloomy gaze still fixed on the foil dangling in his hand, soon to be slowly released. A loud clash echoes through the room, filling every hopeless corner, only to be swallowed once more by the silence. "Fate is only what you decide it.Was it my fate to die that night?" He asked himself in a voice that trembled like a heartbeat. Surprised by his own words, he clenched his fist, as if fighting off a part of himself he tried to hide back.  
  
She merely chuckles. Her gaze remained fixed upon his hidden dark eyes. "Don't be like that Heero. Only the weak question their fate..Thoes who are worthy know of which path to choose..Are you one of them?"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly once again, only to then opened them once more, staring back at her blankly, lifelessly. As if he wasn't even there at all or nothing was there. The silver foil lying coldly upon the floor, hinted with a hue of crimson. To him it didn't really matter which way his path did lead. It would only end the same way in the end. Death would fall upon him, so why did it matter?  
  
Her own crystal eyes narrow, reading his. Such cold eyes he possesses. So empty and eluding, only voids of black.No life truly inhabiting his troubled soul. "You 'are' nothing Heero...it shows in your eyes...nothing but an empty shell of a man, that will never be filled..." She moves away from the window and makes her way swiftly to the tall rack of foils. Once again running her slim fingers over the delicate, polished wooden rack. The polished wood felt so smooth, like an untouched silk. "..Would it matter if you very existence ceased?"  
  
A small smirk returns to his face. In some way he knew that it was true he was nothing, just another drifting soldier, drifting through his life...or what was left of it. There was nothing worth living for, nothing, just an empty shell. His dark gazed back at her, filled with a longing ness, mixed with anger and pain...Nothing could fill his empty eyes, his mere existence fading away before him. " No.it wouldn't matter." he mumbled, only to remind himself that he was awake.  
  
Then you've given up Heero...and I pity you. Men such as you have no real reason to live, they are put on this planet with no purpose, lost...nothing. Those men who have no honor, nothing to fight for.....they are weak and have no place on this planet nor in space!" Her harsh words echo through the room. "Does it scare you.? To have no place in this world, no real reason to live, except to fight?" Her glass eyes seemed longing for an answer, though she knew there never would be.  
  
"Even those with honor have lost what to fight for..a lot like me. Just drifting soldiers lost in the world...That's all I am..." His eyes fell closed again, a shiver escaping down his body...yet he wasn't cold. Though he felt an invisible chill, as if his whole soul was frozen along with his body. Quite similar to how he felt in the rain.  
  
"Tell me Dorothy..." His words were cold and icy, like the cold chills shooting through his soul. "Why. do you care so much about honor? Do you fight with honor?" A voice so emotionless, cutting through the stillness of the room, a haunting voice that would engulf any passing souls like a hungry beast.  
  
"I fight for many things Heero...Though I will continue to fight for the ideals set by my father and grandfather...Though you have no reason to fight...it's only that you are...how you are programmed. This war means nothing to you..." She simply answers.  
  
"That's all I...am...that's all I will ever be..." His voice rising slightly, dark eyes now fixed upon the foil...the same blade that seemed to start this all, yet it wasn't its fault. "That's all..." Indeed, it was all he really could be. From the day he was born he had been lost. Later to be trained as a soldier, a tool. What else did he have to live for?...Nothing...the answer was as obvious as the blood dripping down the foil... A silence echoing off the walls...nothing...  
  
"I see." She states extending her hand, taking a delicate grip on the handle of her silver foil. Slowly lifting that metallic blade from its wooden prison and holds it up to examine it. Once again, silver light shoots through the room...as easily as the point penetrated her delicate shoulder.  
  
He glanced back up at her his eyes staying fixed on her eyes as if he could read her gaze...it was the gaze that was out for revenge. Such a cold gaze matched the crystal color of her eyes. "Hn...do you wish to kill me?" He asked through the silence, though he already knowing its answer. Such light upon the foil, danced endlessly through the room.  
  
"You decide that for yourself Heero...my intentions are my own..." Her eyes reflected the silver light, her gaze set upon its long narrow blade. Such a beautiful thing. So small, so delicate, yet capable of such pain. "If fate whispered the dry words of your end....would you listen? Would you follow.?"  
  
He looked back at her, but his eyes felt nothing, like it was only a dream. Continuing to play over and over again...repeating a nightmare more or less that would continue to play for the rest of his existence. Unless. he just stopped existing, let fate take its course and continue living. Or would he continue.? Would his fate be his end.the end of it all his existence?  
  
A sly smirk made its way across her face...it was eminent that she was once again her true self. She extends her arm forward, the point her foil set level with his eyes. "..If this was your fate.Would you fight me?"  
  
His eyes gazed back at the tip of the foil...that same tip that he had used to attempt his mission.but had failed.yet now she s challenging him to the fight but why? Was it fate? Or was it simply her own choice...in some mixed up way...maybe he would never know.  
  
"Fate chooses itself." He mumbles quietly, eyes staring coldly back at her.though he felt no need no reason to really fight her now.  
  
"Indeed it does Heero....but what is it telling you know?" Her expression remains the same, as though her own fate screamed endlessly that this was the path she would walk. Her only intentions to do as it said...she would no longer let her emotions interfere with what had been stretched across her sight...it would be only that...Fate.  
  
"Is fate simply what you make of it...Not just an unknown force controlling your life...What do you think Dorothy?" His gaze remaining level with hers, following it silently then back to the tip of the foil. A small smirk making its way across his Japanese features. "Choose your own fate..or let it choose you." His voice trailing off as closed his eyes, only to open them once again, harshly glaring straight back at the foil. It seemed as if only it would be the one to decide.  
  
"I have chosen Heero." She purrs quietly, almost with a sneer.  
  
His dark bangs fell gracefully over his face...as though trying to hide that he found a slight amusement in it all, a slight chuckle barely escaping his lips. "Then I will let fate decide." He replied, his gaze once set upon the tip of the foil, then back at Dorothy. A gaze returning to their cold, emotionless stare. Nothing shone in his eyes; not a flame of revenge, nor anything else, only fate was between him and Dorothy...that was all.  
  
"So be it Heero. Your fate is your own..." She steps back, the tiny click of her heels taping the ground as she lowered the foil to her side. "I have a reason to fight...I have ideals set, things I shall accomplish." She raises the foil once again....Her eyes a burning silver flame, quite resembling the hue upon its blade. "I will accomplish them...and you will not interfere any longer."  
  
A slight smile graced his lips, playing with the corners almost in a graceful sort a way as he lowers his head. To anyone, you may think of him as mad, for no normal person would laugh in the face of death. A small, quiet chuckle stifled through his closed lips, for some reason he had found this funny...but yet, didn't know why.  
  
An unpleasant smirk makes its way across her face. Perhaps it was amusing. " ....Fate Heero...Is a cruel, sweet thing. Its bears but one seed with duel vines...life...and death.One of which blooms black. A rose whom cries scarlet tears...The other a white blossom. One that blooms of beauty and life.A saying such as that fits doesn't it?"  
  
His gaze falls once again to the ground, the smile playing across his lips, curling into a twisted sort of way. It turned and twisted across his utill it seemed satisfied where it was, another small chuckle breaking through the little gasp of air. "What happens if both of the flowers die ...There's nothing left to it...the black rose along the white blossom, shattered and withered into nothing...Not fate. Not life. Nothing...Then what do you do?...Continue living with nothing...but why.?" His words broke through the silence of the room.The smile playing lightly on his face. His words not even his own...as if he wasn't the one even speaking.  
  
A Harsh chuckle escapes her lips... its eerie bitterness echoing though the room, filling every corner, every last bit of silence shattered by this cruel laugh.  
  
"...Indeed. Quite a statement I must say...But it shows just how hopeless you really are..." She sneered.  
  
His gaze stays fixed to the ground. As if staring at some invisible force of power that only he could see. "Hmph. Hope...a simple word used by people to give them a feeling...a feeling of security..." His voice lowered quietly almost to a whisper clinging to the air. The bit that was not filled by the emptiness. "Its only the truth Dorothy...the truth is no one has hope...it is only a feeling that can never happen...Something far away from your reach. There is no hope." His words seemed to almost blend with the mixture of the emptiness and the silence filling the room. Fitting right in. His tone amazingly calm as if he wasn't even there.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Heero....You confuse hope with total Pacifism...and Relena is a fool to believe such a thing can ever be reached....If you are truly Hopeless...then your just another pathetic, broken man...not worthy of place in this vast life! Men such as you should never have breathed the battle of War.No...You should never have existed!" Her eyes narrowing in the dim light...and smirk set upon the corners of her face. "...Men like you are better off dead." Her words a harsh, inhumane whisper. Like an arctic wind...dry and cold...  
  
"Perhaps I am better off dead..." The smile fades off his face, fading away once again into the darkness. "Men like me we are the reasons for this war...is that what you are saying? That our need to fight is the cause of the pain of life...Total pacifism can never be achieved...But real hopelessness is not giving up on yourself...but giving up on everything you have fought for...Everything you have failed to protect in this hopeless continuous battle of the war...that is what real hopelessness is...There is no way you can know how it feels..." His gaze never leaving the floor, his words fading away with what was left of him into the darkness...far off away in spite of all he felt...Just fading away...  
  
"Your words are in vain Heero...No...You will never understand the pain of losing something!...Or someone..." Her eyes soften for a brief moment, hardly enough time of anyone to notice. "..Even you though you've lost yourself...it's always been lost. So what's it matter?" She swiftly shifts the position of her delicate wrist that so greatly desires to thrust that slim silver flame right through him.... Just to end it all...so she could have one less thing to worry about... ".....A black Rose with scarlet tears....so greatly fits you Heero.....the blood you've tasted, the blood you've spilt stains your very soul..."  
  
Heero's gaze lifts to meet Dorothy, yet his eyes went right through her. As if he wasn't even real. It wasn't even him... "Why don't you kill me then?...What's stopping you...?" He asks, his eyes growing colder, almost in a distant sort of way... "Why....?" He whispered back so quietly that it seemed to be carried away before he could even say it...His eyes fell closed again, a small smirk reappearing on his face... "If I am the black rose, then all I deserve is to die...Right?...You said it yourself." The smirk slowly grows wider on his face, a small glint of anger...or just emptiness flashing in his eyes.  
  
Her eyes narrow.words a harsh whisper. "Why don't I kill you, you ask...!?" With that she thrusts forward at him. Her eyes flicker a clear flame of anger...A streak of hot silver light dashes through the dark room as the foil quickly halts, its point finding itself snug against his throat...icy and sharp. "...Because unlike you...I am not a heartless killer..."  
  
The smirk falls away faintly off his face, staring at the silver blade. But yet not seeing anything except himself at the other end...The flash of light lumenating the room for one split second.the next followed by the wave of darkness...emptiness...nothing...He could see himself falling to the floor, could picture himself dying.Covered in a puddle of his own blood... "...Just kill me..." His voice instead of the calm, cool, collected, with a tint of coldness like it had always been, were now shaky and frail...as if all was lost in it...The smirk flashed back on his face as if it wasn't even gone, staring back at Dorothy with his cold eyes, glaring back at her...yet going right through her, the cold blade nearly piercing his throat... "Why don't you..." He murmured on a rising note, as he felt the sharp blade inching closer to him.  
  
She tightens her grip roughly, a timid gasp escaping her lips, as though fighting her own battle.....She seemed paler somehow suddenly, she had lost control of herself, lost within the depths and silence of the room...her slim fingers wrapped snug around the foil handle delicately yet firmly...the whole situation seemed irrelevant to her.. a dream you soon forget after you awake...hazy and faded...nothing but a dream... "...Do you know pain Heero...?" Her words seemed calm..with no touch of emotion, just a hopeless question soon too lost in the void of darkness...*  
  
The remains of the smirk vanishes from his face, dark eyes staring blankly back at her...unseeing at all. The darkness swallowed him along with the rest of the room into the hopelessness of it all...He could still feel the cold, silver metal pressed against his neck, yet found it some how funny how he had ended up here...In a second he could be lying on the floor, but would he feel pain? Would his cold heart just pour out blood, his eyes staring in front of him as if expecting something to happen. But what? Did he even know?...His eyes narrowed back at her slightly till they were only silver slits lit up by the flash of light, reflecting from the...but yet stayed silent, as if he didn't dare to interrupt the silence filling the room.  
  
Some kind of new luminescence shimmered in her cold eyes...something no ordinary person would ever comprehend... "...Your afraid...aren't you...?" Each of her words spoken individually, as if they were trying to flee into the dark corners of the room. No. She could not let ANYthing interfere...Cold words streamed through her brain... She shook her head forcing her eyes closed, as if trying to silence these questions. "Why can't I kill you!?" She suddenly shouts, so eagerly wanting to follow through with the strike...Her hand trembling slightly, though enough to successfully ease that silver point ever snugly against his throat "....Why...?"  
  
His eyes narrowed once again coldly back at her, the steady rhythm of light from that foil was the only luminescence in their dark room filled with the silence. Hanging in the air, as if it itself was closing in on him...along with the darkness...The tip dug slightly into his neck, the pressure almost unbearable but yet he felt no pain..No feeling only anger...but not fear...or hurt.or pain...His tired eyes threatening to fall closed. "You are afraid...You are afraid that you will fail and will cause yet another memory to haunt your life..." His words were cold and hard, as if each one was like the foil pressed against his neck...sharp...sweet...cold...with an icy glaze falling upon them, fading away into the silence before they could fill the room.  
  
"Don't toy with me Heero..." Her words cold and solid as stone. She shakes her head once again, trying silence the countless screams of agony, that so greatly wanted to thrust that poit into his throat. "...Just die!" She shouts...though her hand remains frozen.  
  
"Then kill me..." He states in less then a whisper, the words crisp and cold in the air...his eyes staring back at her with their usual coldness.Not a spark of life or emotion filled his eyes... nothing but cold emptiness..as if they were waiting for the cold blade to be thrust into his throat, the cold metal burning his flesh, in one moment gone into the darkness...  
  
"...You are a black Rose...That rose never wilts.It remains in its sorrow, its shadow of death..." She closes her eyes slowly and sighs a longing sigh...her ideals forlorn...out of reach... "...Why do you not fight back?...How can you just stand there and accept death as it grasps your throat ?!" With a slight swift flick of her wrist, she penetrates the barrier between that silver foil and his pale flesh...only but a tiny protrusion of his skin.  
  
Silently his eyes fall back to hers, the blade piercing his skin. A small drop of crimson blood falling from its pale prison, gliding smoothly down the silver foil, sliding down its tip gradually another one following it...The silent fall of the drops against the cold metal of the silver foil...a flash of light reflecting the crimson blood, against the silver tip... "I'm... not. afraid. to die..." he mumbles, his voice weak. Frail, as if it was holding on by only a thread... ". and I have accepted my fate..." His eyes fell shut once again, the smirk forming back across his lips, as if every nerve in his body waited for the flash of silver to sweep through him...for the dark void awaiting him or whatever it may have been.  
  
Her eyes flicker, a sly smirk makes its way across her lips. "I understand now Heero..." With that she steps back swiftly lowering the foil for a brief moment, her long, silk hair falling gracefully down her back as if it where a river of gold. "Choose your foil Heero...I shall prove to you I am worthy of defeating you." She purrs as she stands straight, proud. Somehow she had regained her true self in this mess...Raising the metallic blade, she levels it with his gaze, silver light trailing down to its slim point, where a final scarlet droplet tails off, splashing gracefully to the cold floor....The sly smirk never leaving her delicate features. "En Gar'de Heero."  
  
A small smile curls around his lips again..a smile that almost said "I dare you." His eyes light up at her challenge...of course he would except... He reaches over to the rack of foils, sliding his hand around the chilled handle, pulling it from the rack. His smile forming to an accepting smirk, almost evily. It was all so familiar to him...exactly like their first meeting.  
  
"You would use a different foil now...? That's rather unusual for you Heero...But it shall do." Her gaze locked upon his...She would not loose this fight. No. Not again...Closing her eyes for a brief moment..She reopens her eyes to meet his...a new gaze never before had been so cold "...Your move."  
  
  
  
He draws the foil in front of him, the smirk slowly growing wider...Now raising the foil only to meet hers, but instead of thrusting it at her like before, he let it clash against hers, skillfully letting the delicate blade do what it wanted as if it was in control of their fate.  
  
The sound of silver against silver shone through the air like music. "...Such a beautiful sound..." She smirked...though in a flash second, she began the final match of fate between the two...She thrust her delicate foil with a quick step and flick of her wrist...the two foils slid gracefully along each other. Their music filled the air as a symphony...where her foil's final destination lay...was up to fate itself.  
  
Indeed. Fate would be the one to decide the victor of the battle...everything held upon it, you could even feel it in the air...the feeling of the foils clashing together in the darkness, they went together like music yes...a song that could never be broken...to play forever into the night...He let his foil glide against hers again and again, like a dance...but this dance one may not make it out alive..But that was only for fate to decide...  
  
"I'll never truly understand you.Heero..." Her words cut off by the waltz of steel. "...Peace...Will never... Truly... be achieved!" Each of her strikes more forceful than the last. The steady beat of the waltz growing stronger with every word. "You fight for the Colonies...you fight for the Earth...but do you fight for the people..?!" A smirk widens as her eyes glimmer from the flashing of silver.  
  
His smirk also widens, his strides a little steadier, following her every move with one of his own...together flowing together. Each move having its own place in the waltz against fate... "No.Peace will never be achieved...but still I must fight...fight for the colonies. Fight because that is what I am..." The foil thrusts steadily, confidently towards her, letting it go at its own pace pulling it back only to do it again continuing the waltz.  
  
Every parried thrust steady with the rhythm...a heart beat of silver for this wonderful waltz... Though they could be sparred...but that didn't matter for now...the sweet melody swarmed over them like a warm blanket...Nothing existing on the outside... Nothing could interfere with their waltz of grace and skill. It would go on forever...dance into eternity with the beauty of a battle and a metallic melody...such a sweet sound....Though soon all this would be lost...The Talons of Fate...Destiny would soon reach out and grasp one of their very souls..  
  
That was all there was left...the clashing of the metal against metal, fate against fate...Fate would indeed be the only one to break the waltz...to silence the song of the blades together...It would be the only one, nothing else could achieve it...Nothing else dared to interfere the clash of the foils together...Each step like the other like a dance ...it was beautiful...yet all beautiful things never last forever...and it to would soon be silenced...if fate had let it...  
  
That moment had come...now seeing her only chance...But the melody...the song...To beautiful to break...it was a decision to be done...and now. Fate had chosen and now was its final bidding....Her eyes catching a final glimpse of his, an almost sorry look upon her face... ........Now...Hanging on to the final note of that melody, time seemed to suddenly slow significantly...a final thrust with all her might, delicately and graceful, she parried his final blow to thrust that silver point at him...its journey to end soon after...  
  
The foil failed him, for the first time ever, the attack of the silver blade thrust to him was not blocked...Fate had chosen its path, he stared at the point of the foil, once again met at his level. A small smirk formed on his face as he stared at fate itself...his foil was now no use to him, since it already had failed him...leaving him with nothing, but perhaps that was only what fate had wanted to happen... Only it could tell what the end of this battle would be...the path already chosen.  
  
At the final moment...time froze...only to move frame by frame soon after...the room swallowing them as a hungry black hole....Unaware of what happened next...Fate grabbing that foil with its own might.....and guiding it right through his side as if it were not even an obstacle...just another mere molecule of air...Time once again began to tick. The waltz had stuck the final chord...and silence. ".....Touché...." Was the only word to leave her parted lips. Her gaze meeting his, the burning flame dying out of existence from her eyes...only a fait smirk remained upon her pale face.  
  
  
  
His gaze lowered only to stare at the foil, but not in anger or regret but as if he had accepted the path fate had chosen...His dark hair falling over his eyes, as if trying to hide the same of failure. The waltz was broken abruptly with the silence once again filling the room with its empty depth...No longer shattered by the continuous beat, but now it lingered through the night...His eyes fell closed hazily, knowing that he had lost, feeling the blade's chill through his whole body. Yes..its was cold.an unbearable chill, colder than the rain had ever been.  
  
She steps back straitening her stance as she slid the foil from his side, soon after delicately releasing it from within her slim fingers.....A clash of silver against the cold floor struck the final key to the waltz, an almost off beat yet fitting chord. A scarlet light shimmered and clung to the metallic foil...the droplets splashing into the air like rubies and too making their final decent to the cold ground. "..And that rose of black...shall shed tears of Scarlet..." She whispered and she gazed at him...her eyes like glistening crystals of the evening light, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
All he can do is stand there staring in front of him as if in shock, yet he knew it was going to happen as he felt the cold blade slide through him..Yet she didn't kill him... "Why...Why didn't you kill me...?" His trembling words echo through the drowning silence of the room, his head throbbing from the pain. His legs gave way, and he fell to the ground his hand around the spot where she had stabbed him, the familiar warm blood seeping through his fingers once again...although this time it was his own...The coldness of the air clutched the wound, the room beginning to spin around him...it didn't matter if she killed him or not...fate had chosen the final step in the waltz.  
  
"I said I would defeat you Heero....and that is what I've done..." The pale stream of light from the large bay window shone upon the stained foil. It glistened with all its might and glory, tinged with a sweet scarlet hue. She gazed down at him, a proud look in her eyes...though there was a hint of sympathy perhaps. "...Its up to you weather you live or die."  
  
He painfully stands back to his feet, only to instantly fall over from the immense pain of wound. The burning feeling as if the silver point was still in the wound, his crimson blood trickling down from its prison around him, yet all he could do was stare in front of him, as if he was in a daze...Now fate had taken its toll..went its own way leaving him to decide what to do...There was nothing else he could do but to wait. He felt puny, frail upon the ground, smothered in his defeat.  
  
"It hurts...I know..." She glances towards the window, gazing out it as if looking through a dream. The burning sun had now set below the horizon, leaving in its wake a darkened sky. A shy moon peered through the velvet of night shining down upon her pale features. "..You've defeated me twice...and stood up to fate many times...this will be no different." She states quietly.  
  
He once again slowly tried to stand back to his feet...altough the pain was unbearable. Thousands of tiny needles shot through his side...but that was not the only that that had been hurt ...his pride was shattered like fragile glass, the only thing keeping him alive.though perhaps it was himself that had been shattered....He had been defeated by fate, defeated by the woman whose mind eagerly seeks the battle of war...Would she watch his own battle.trying to fight for his life?  
  
"You will live through this as I did. And you shall go on fighting for what you think is right...His Excellency Treize is a fool. His ideals of total pacifism are out of reach....nothing but an ideal." She chuckles as she turns back to him. The wisp of her graceful hair shone briefly in the stream of moonlight.  
  
"He must be defeated..."  
  
"Me. defeat Treize?..." He looks up at her grasping his side tighter as he did. "...Why won't you defeat him.. if you do not agree with his ideals of pacifism?" He falls back down to his knees once again, but the pain didn't seem to hurt as bad...even though he could still feel the slender steel pierce through his skin. The burning feeling that would never end...but that was up to fate to decide.  
  
She chuckles once more, an almost mocking chuckle as she smirks. "I am not the only one that disagrees with his ideals and there are many in higher positions that are perhaps more capable of defeating him then I. However...I don't believe my grandfather Duke Dermil foresaw the death of my glorious cousin as a result of this war...Therefore, I wont interfere."  
  
"You.. say that his ideals can never be achieved...yet you talk about war as if it is a beautiful thing...but you say he must be defeated...what are your ideals in this war Dorothy?" He glances back up at her painfully, his hand now soaked in his own dark blood...was that fate? Only to be defeated with death...was that all his fate held for him in the end...only death.  
  
She closes her eyes and walks swiftly to the window. Her slim figure illuminated by the pale light and as gazed out the fine glass with a soft smirk. "Mr. Milliardo promises a War to end all wars Heero. It would be a magnificent thing to see what he has in store for the Earth and the Colonies. I wish to join him and discover how he plans to achieve such a goal." She clasps her hands together behind her back and turns swiftly towards him. A familiar smirk engraved into her clear eyes. "His speech for addressing the nations was truly wondrous! Don't you think? He is a true man, one with solid intentions bent on being. I remember playing as kids, even then he was beyond his age...I will join him.and I truly look forward to it.but.. Will you try and stop me in your state of being...?"  
  
"Hn..." He lowers his head again letting his eyes close shut... "Miliardo's plans for peace are only ideals that can never be truly achieved...What makes you think that his ideals for pacifism are even capable of such greatness?" He opens his eyes only for a brief moment to stare back down at his blood soaked hand.  
  
"Do you really believe Pacifism will ever be achieved..." He asks not to Dorothy, but more to himself...staring down at his hand as if some way it would tell him what to really believe.  
  
"His true intentions have yet to be unveiled Heero. Don't judge him just yet...Both h and Treize are fighting for a relatively similar cause...though their means of achieving them differ greatly. Total Pacifism will never be reached, no matter what occurs. As long as the human race exists in space...Upon the Earth.There will always be war... That's the beauty of it. War can never truly die...it will live on forever in the souls of those who lived it...and those who are filled with hate. People such as you...used as its own tool. It's all you live for...and when this war ceases...what will you do?"  
  
"All I can do...is continue to fight. That's all I am in this world filled with war...that's all I can do...as long as the war continues, I will continue to fight..." He stared back down at his hand stained by the dark red blood from the wound...a sharp pain rang through his side, sending a nauseating feel through his whole body... "But now I've been defeated...is there much left to fight for?...I will just continue to drift along...go where destiny will take me..." His voice was now quiet and fragile, as if it was as thin as glass and could be broken in one moment. then be gone forever.  
  
"Hmph. You're stronger than that Heero. I defeated you because of a single misplaced step. If this where a real battle...a battle of Mobile Suits...you would be dead. You deserve to die in Space...not here in this lonely room where I too have been defeated."  
  
The room was now not only empty, but a strong silence covered over the room as if holding back the light from entering the small, concealed room...His eyes slowly close again, all that was left in the room falling behind him... "Once I am defeated I have nothing else to fight for..." He spoke in almost a whisper, his eyes opening again to stare at his hands covered in his own blood... "....That's the life of a soldier..." He said absent mindedly, as if he wasn't talking to Dorothy, but just to break the heavy line of silence.  
  
"No... A Soldier will fight on till his mission is met...A mission failed is when one gives up, not when you've been defeated. Heade my word Heero...You will get through this...Miss Relena will truly grieve over your death if you are to give up. Then what will she do? Will she give up on her possision over the loss of you!?"  
  
He slowly stood back to his feet, his hazy eyes making their way back to Dorothy. Although the pain in his side continued to push through him, going through his side like a thousand piercing needles. "...Relena.. is just another interference...That's where you.you are wrong Dorothy...She will not give up just for me...even if her ideals of pacifism are unrealistic, she will. continue to fight..." He collapses to his knees once more. A silent, clear stream descended from his cheek, until it hit the cold floor with a frail splash...followed by the drowning silence once more.  
  
She chuckles harshly. "Oh, but will she? She really cares for you...I find it rather amusing. She won't be able to stop Milliardo, even if he is her brother...and if you die here, I'm sure she will be stricken, not able to concentrate...You don't want that now do you..?" She smirks slyly, as if mocking him in his state. It would be a pity if Relena did give up.though the beautiful war would continue.  
  
He slowly glanced back up at her, his memory of the wound starting to fade into a blur along with everything else... "You. just might be right Dorothy....You just might be right...." He whispered in a trembling voice..his eyes slowly falling shut once again, followed by nothing the darkness haunting the room to the fullest...  
  
"...Might...be....right..." He murmured to the nothingness in front of him. The room swallowing his words as he said them, engulfing every word into the very corners of and endless void.  
  
"Hm." She tilts her head to side a bit, her cold eyes softening to his final words. She could still hear his soft breathing as he lay upon the smooth floor stained with crimson. ".....Rest Well Heero Yuy....I shall see you in Space....or as Relena may say...Until then, Prince of the Stars...." She bows her head with a swift movement and turns, her golden hair shimmering one last time in the pale moonlight. Her slim figure vanishing with the shadows, the tap of her heels too, soon where swallowed by the silence...a faint chuckle graced the air as she left the room...followed by a smooth whisper upon the wind....  
  
"Farewell..."  
  
He could barely make out her final words as they faded away into the darkness, along with Heero. Nothing but silence and darkness filled the room...a crimson puddle forming around him...the silent drip, drip echoing in the darkness...the only thing remaining... "Farewell..." He whispered into the darkness, as quietly as a moonlight breeze fades away into the sky.... "Farewell Miss Dorothy..." His words followed by nothing but the darkness and the stillness of the pale moonlight lighting his face his last words...  
  
"See you in space...".... 


End file.
